


永夜

by kongchong



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 中文, 有原创人物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 永夜





	

**Author's Note:**

> 年初的，解禁了就发出来啦
> 
> OOC，有原创人物，慎

永夜

01  
潦倒的醉汉，饥饿的乞丐，猖獗的罪犯，妖媚的妓女，善良的居民……当浮华随着太阳沉下去，裸露的便是这个城市的污秽，这似乎才是哥谭该有的样子。  
与往常一样，布鲁斯身披战袍隐藏在黑暗中，透过面具，将视线穿梭在脚下纵横交错的街道上，不久，一个穿着棕色夹克的男人便如预料的那般，出现在他的视野里——这是他今晚的目标。  
一周前，哥谭突然出现连环杀人事件，与曾经遇到过的那些愚蠢的罪犯不同，这次的杀手很聪明，挑选的目标都是徘徊于肮脏的小巷酒馆中的穷困的独身汉，当他们倒地后大多都会被认为是一个喝醉了的可怜虫，成为众人调笑的下酒料。当发现时这个可怜虫已经去见了上帝，和什么人接触过，谁会记得呢——毕竟这种小酒馆的啤酒一美元可以喝上三杯，酒精中毒不是什么新鲜事。  
最开始布鲁斯也以为是酒精中毒引起的死亡，但短短几天内连续四个人以一模一样的方式猝死便显得可疑。在注意到之后，他就根据为数不多的线索层层筛选，最终将嫌疑锁定在这个人：莱奥·李头上。  
布鲁斯调查过莱奥的身份背景，就是一个混迹在酒吧中暗自交易毒品的小混混，在污秽不堪的街道里苟且偷生，昼伏夜出，平时衣着破烂，对钱看得比什么都重。但几天前却像是变了一个人，不光衣服换了身新的，连花钱也痛快起来，这让布鲁斯不得不怀疑。  
酒吧门前的莱奥并没有注意到自己已经被盯上，也并不知道自己口袋里被装了微型窃听器。酒吧里噪杂的音乐通过窃听器传到布鲁斯的耳朵里，吵得布鲁斯有些头痛，但好在并不妨碍他窃听莱奥跟他人交谈的声音。有人跟莱奥说了几句话，之后背景噪杂的音乐渐渐消失，安静的就像是另一个世界一样。他只能听到两个人走路的脚步声，和莱奥略显慌张的呼吸。  
这可能就是指使莱奥做事的幕后人。布鲁斯这么想。  
布鲁斯听到门的开关声，而后是充满机械感的男人的声音：“哇哦哇哦~莱奥·李，好久不见~最近如何呀~”对方专门用了变声器。狡猾。布鲁斯皱着眉，继续听下去。  
比起对方的悠然自得，莱奥倒显得有些紧张，连说话都结结巴巴，语气里对这个人充满了恐惧。  
“效果如何？”  
“很……很好……”莱奥说，“他们……每个人都不一样，死之前有的哭有的笑，说些……乱七八糟的话……像，像真的喝醉了睡着一样。”  
那人冷笑一声：“我引以为傲的药，当然好。看到内心深处的渴望且达到满足，是会让人上瘾的毒品，可惜……他们不可能再尝第二次了。”说到这里，布鲁斯明显感到莱奥比刚才还要慌乱。  
“明晚的货物交易，皇后号。你去。”莱奥有些犹豫，那人见莱奥没反应，点了点桌子，“不去？”  
“我……”  
“不去也可以。”那人放了什么东西在桌子上，“这几个人，是你接下来的目标。记住了？”  
“记，记住了。”莱奥声音有些颤抖。  
接下来就是莱奥匆忙的脚步声，震耳欲聋的音乐。不一会儿布鲁斯就看到莱奥从酒吧走出，当他走到街拐角的同时有两名男子也跟着从酒吧里出来，顺着莱奥的方向走。布鲁斯下意识的就知道他们在跟踪莱奥，十有八九是想除掉他。  
布鲁斯在高处看着他们，同时听到从窃听器里传来莱奥含糊不清的嘟囔，再向他方向看时，莱奥步伐已经有些不稳。  
“……夜……不……”莱奥似乎还清醒着，至少他知道自己是被下了药。从窃听器里传来的声音含糊又绝望。布鲁斯关掉窃听器，从高处一跃而下。  
他是在污秽的哥谭里身着坚甲的黑暗骑士。

将莱奥带回蝙蝠洞没花多少时间，但莱奥却等不及布鲁斯将解药制作出来。嘴里嘟囔着听不清的话，满脸泪痕的闭上了双眼——就像喝醉之后安然入睡，只不过再也无法睁开眼。  
管家阿尔福雷德站在旁边，一身笔挺的执事装，这个精明的管家侍奉了两代韦恩家的主人，且深知他们的心思，见布鲁斯沉默便明白他是因为没能救这个人而感到内疚，“老爷……”  
“阿福。”布鲁斯顿了顿，“明天的远航，我可能会走几天。”  
“是。”

02  
哥谭骄子布鲁斯·韦恩。这个万众瞩目的身份可为他带来不少的便利与好处，比如蝙蝠侠大大小小的装备，比如天上飞着的那颗专门用来追踪超能者的卫星，比如伸手便能拥在怀中的美人。与夜晚不同，白天的布鲁斯·韦恩是个玩世不恭的花花公子，纨绔子弟的那些伎俩全都被他玩了个遍。世人对他的目光凝聚在光鲜亮丽的那一面，或羡慕或嫉妒或虎视眈眈，但无论对他持有怎样的看法，他们都无法否定布鲁斯·韦恩的魅力，以及金钱的魅力。  
布鲁斯生来是光鲜亮丽的，他有这个资本。  
“我希望你能给我道歉！小姐！”  
“如果是我错，我当然会道歉。可明明你走路不稳撞到我，该道歉的人是你，先生。”  
布鲁斯刚登船就听到不远处的甲班上有两人争吵。隔着一段距离，但他明显可以听到声音由远及近。布鲁斯本无意上前阻拦，然而在那位男士突然发疯一样推了一下那个女人，大概是脚下不稳，女人直直的倒在布鲁斯身上。  
布鲁斯反应很快，接住女人之后，还接住了男人挥出的拳头。  
“你……”  
“对如此美丽的小姐动粗，你可是会被诅咒的。”布鲁斯微微一笑，他注意到了甲板上散落着的白色胶囊，他们大概就是为此争吵。  
似乎是知道布鲁斯的来历，或许更多的是被布鲁斯的气势吓到，清晨的阳光明媚而温柔，男人却感觉后脊发凉，一句话也说不出来。当一个人的情绪无法用语言表达的时候，眼睛就会出卖这个人。布鲁斯看到他的退缩，也无意与他争吵，攥着男人的手轻轻一推，男人后退几步，自己倒了下来。  
倒在他怀里的女人此时红着脸跳起来，说话似乎也有些羞怯，“抱，抱歉……不不，应该是谢谢你。”  
“没关系。”布鲁斯脸上立刻挂上了标准的绅士笑容，带着女人离开原地，“你还好吗？”  
“我，我很好。”她笑着，回头看了看刚才那个与他争执的男人，“你真厉害，韦恩先生，感谢你……哦，请不要在意，哥谭市谁不知道你呢？现在，为了表示感谢，可以请你喝一杯吗？”  
“当然。”布鲁斯欣然同意。  
比起布鲁斯来说，这个女人要健谈得多。事实上布鲁斯在同意之后的几分钟内就后悔了。但好在他们是坐在甲板上一边吹风一边喝酒，海风稍大一些的话，他也可以把她说的话当作海风吹一样。他的视力不差，可以看到第三层人们的脸。其中有一个人站在那里看着他。  
他也来了……哦，他当然知道。  
布鲁斯收回视线，或许他应该专心听面前女人的讲话。  
“韦恩先生，有人告诉过你，你的眼睛很迷人吗？”似乎是察觉布鲁斯的安静，她换了个话题。  
听到她这话，布鲁斯挑挑眉，对她这番称赞似乎有点不敢置信的样子：“你难道不觉得，我整个人都非常的迷人吗？”  
坐在对面的女人笑了，她点点头说，“你的眼睛最为迷人。”  
“能被如此美丽的小姐这么称赞，是我的荣幸。”布鲁斯挂着招牌式的温柔笑脸，牵着她的手放在唇边落下一吻。  
“我的名字是薇薇安·艾伦。”薇薇安将海风吹乱的头发掩在耳后，露出了翡翠耳钉，耳钉的银边在阳光的照射下微微的反着光，轻轻一笑便是万种风情，“请您记住我的名字，韦恩先生。”  
游轮上活动很多，可布鲁斯又不是为了游玩才登上游轮。  
在和薇薇安分手后他在游轮上逛了一天，根据事先调查到的游轮结构图片进行实地勘察，分析出了可能的交易地点，然而他还是毫无头绪。  
夜深，布鲁斯回到客舱后从口袋里掏出白天那些散落在地下的白色胶囊，为此他要感谢自己的鞋底。接着又找来一张纸，将它放在桌上，接着轻轻旋开胶囊，向纸上倾倒。  
然而，纸上干干净净，没有药粉，也没有颗粒。那个胶囊只是个空壳子。  
布鲁斯很快意识到了这意味着什么，但他的心中充满了疑点。于是他很快行动起来，当他准备换上蝙蝠侠的衣服时，自己的隔壁突然传来敲门声。隔着门他可以听到走廊的交谈，其中一个声音像极了白天那个男人。工作人员？工作人员会在半夜到客舱敲门吗？  
布鲁斯回到房间迅速换好服装，临出门前还不忘把床伪装成有人睡在上面的样子。布鲁斯在走廊安静下来后将门开了条缝隙，透过门缝去观察走廊的人。如果他没看错的话，确实是上午那个男人，即使他尽量低着头，布鲁斯也能认出来他。本是游客的人此时却穿着工作人员的服装，布鲁斯认为他可以先从这个人入手。  
船舱比甲板上还要明亮，是让他觉得心烦的地方，他可不适合在明处行动，也因为太过明亮的关系，使他不得不躲在拐角跟踪。  
他跟在那人身后，见他在一间客房门前停下，左右张望确认没人后才掏出钥匙进了门。布鲁斯在门外看着，约莫五分钟的时间，那人就从客房里出来，手中还提着一个黑色的工具箱向另一头走去。  
布鲁斯紧跟其后，却不料在下个转弯处被喷了一脸雾气。他下意识的用披风挡住喷雾的攻击，可还是吸了些进去。虽然不多，但足够让他感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉的了。  
“哦，抱歉，我不知道身后有只蝙蝠跟着我。”那人一手拎着工具箱，一手拿着一个白色的瓶子，喷头正对着他。话虽这么说，但布鲁斯却没有从他口中听出来任何抱歉的情绪，“不过，海上可能不适合你。”  
布鲁斯来不及发声便感觉浑身无力，头晕的厉害，他甚至隐隐感觉身体开始发热——这不对，他想，他可能中了毒。  
而那人一步一步逼近他，一边摩拳擦掌，“我们这些人都好奇蝙蝠侠究竟是何方神圣，今天就让我……”  
这个人知道自己在跟踪他。  
该死。布鲁斯的行动要比他的思维快，在想到之前就已经甩出了绳索用来牵制他，转身离开的时候为了使自己保持清醒，摸出蝙蝠镖反手向自己左臂上划了一刀。疼痛刺激着神经，足以让他保持清醒。暂时。  
“该死。”布鲁斯忍不住责怪自己大意，一边又因为身体反应而觉得心烦意乱。即使他没接触过，他到现在也该明白他吸进去的什么东西。真该死。  
因为身体的异样，布鲁斯跑得并不快，他甚至可以听到身后追来的脚步声。布鲁斯抓着蝙蝠镖，刀刃嵌进手心，疼痛使他神志短暂的清醒，更让他明白此时的处境危险又尴尬。  
而后，眼前一黑。

03  
真实的情况是布鲁斯意识还算清醒，只是脑子转动的速度有些缓慢。当他适应了昏暗的光线之后，他才明白自己是被人拽进了房间。男人带着的眼镜微微反光，他仿佛能感受到男人上下打量他的视线。  
布鲁斯靠着门，他能清楚地听到门外匆忙的脚步身和低声的谈论。可听得更清楚的却是他和另一个人的呼吸。  
“你受伤了，布鲁斯。”男人轻声说道，熟悉的声音满含忧虑，放在他手臂上的手更像是着火了一般，似乎能烧穿他的衣服，灼伤他的皮肤。他为此颤抖不已。  
“哦……”布鲁斯隐忍着几乎要迸发出的呻吟，“克拉克……带我……去浴室……”  
克拉克以自己最快的速度将布鲁斯话放在浴缸中，他不需要自己的X视线就可以看到布鲁斯身上的伤口，这让他有点庆幸他不用去想含着铅的那套装备下是否添了新的伤痕，当然，也为此懊恼，“你怎么受伤了……你整个人都不对，你怎么了？”  
“闭嘴。”布鲁斯觉得头痛，他想摘下头套，但又觉得头套下的他一定是面红耳赤的样子，索性就不去管它，直接拧开花洒冲凉，妄图使自己的火热散去。他讨厌明亮的浴室，更讨厌现在盯着他看的克拉克，“你……出去。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯流血的手臂，脸色很阴沉，根本不听布鲁斯的命令。克拉克拿出毛巾来帮他处理伤口，浴缸中的水都被染得变了色，他看着实在是心惊肉跳。“你发生了什么？”  
“没什么……”布鲁斯躲着克拉克，头晕得更加厉害，“我……自己来就好，你出……去。”  
“如果你声音不颤抖的话，我是会放你在这里的。”克拉克可不容布鲁斯拒绝，反正他力气大。紧接着，克拉克用他不容许布鲁斯拒绝的速度帮他摘掉面具脱掉上衣。意识到自己上身完全暴露在空气中时，布鲁斯愤怒得甩了克拉克一脸水，这让克拉克不得不摘下眼镜。  
“放松……”克拉克说，一边强硬的按住布鲁斯的手臂使他无力动弹——事实上，布鲁斯也没有任何力气可以反抗得了克拉克。  
当克拉克用毛巾小心擦拭伤口的时候，布鲁斯颤抖得更加厉害，同时从口中泻出的低吟更让他觉得惊异。结合布鲁斯的种种反应之后，他便心下了然，他想得先转移布鲁斯的注意力。  
“真巧。”克拉克说，“没想到能在这里遇到你。”  
布鲁斯明白克拉克想帮助他转移注意力，但是他很难从当前的环境中转移。从花洒中喷出的凉水并没有为他降下温度，反而像汽油一样浇在他似一团火的身体上，让他越烧越旺。他能听到克拉克的声音，看到克拉克湛蓝的眼睛，感受到从手臂上传来的克拉克的温度。他甚至，甚至为此有了反应。他想克拉克离开，又想克拉克留下来，就呆在他身边，哪都不能去……哦，没关系，就算他跑哪，他还有专门追踪他的卫星……  
哦，该死。他现在满脑子都是克拉克。该死。  
当克拉克把他来游轮的前因后果加上今天做了什么都说了一遍之后他仍然没听到布鲁斯的任何回答时，他抬起头，紧接着他看到他从未见过的，布鲁斯的样子。  
作为一名记者，他对上层社会的名流有一定的了解，但不是很多，他认为他唯一了解的大概就是布鲁斯·韦恩。而关于布鲁斯·韦恩的种种，都是从他公司的女同事那里听来的，她们说他风流倜傥，说他是个花花公子，说他懂女人心，说他迷人。  
布鲁斯·韦恩毫无疑问是迷人的，不管是作为哥谭的黑暗骑士，还是作为哥谭的天之骄子。然而现在，此时此刻，克拉克似乎才明白女人们口中为之倾倒的迷人是怎么一回事。  
那双或冷酷或温柔的眼睛只要盯着你，只要满眼都是你的时候，你便可以为此赴汤蹈火，甘愿溺死在他的眼里。  
克拉克喉结动了动，他想移开视线，他告诉自己，布鲁斯的眼神，布鲁斯红得似要滴血的耳朵，都是因为中了些莫名其妙的东西才……  
“克拉克……”他听到了布鲁斯叫他名字的声音，声音有些沙哑，像平时合作时候沉默寡言的蝙蝠侠，但又……比他更性感。  
克拉克喉头动了动，关掉水龙头，一手扶在浴缸边一边把头凑过去。他敏锐的感觉到双方呼吸都是同样的速度，他可以用他非人的听力听到他们两人同样频率的心脏的跳动。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克有些沉迷于此，“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼，艰难的开口，“离我……远些。”  
克拉克没有退后。他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，拉过他的右手。这时候蝙蝠镖才从他手中掉出来。克拉克小心翼翼地伸出舌头，轻轻的舔了一下布鲁斯的手心。右手伤口并不大，克拉克一舔，血就没有了，但是只一小会儿，会继续渗出来血滴，克拉克就接着伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔一下。  
这是布鲁斯。  
这是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他必须小心翼翼。  
被粗糙的舌头所刺激的不止是伤口，他的手心都因此而变得酥麻不已，甚至整个手臂都不属于自己一样。克拉克每舔一下，他的心跳就加重一分，身体也愈加炙热，也越来越不属于自己。血液在身体内急速流动，他控制不了自己的心跳，控制不了自己的呼吸，控制不了自己的身体，也控制不了自己的欲望。  
他本以为能克制的，他本以为自己能控制自己的一切。可是该死，克拉克·肯特。该死。  
“够……了……”布鲁斯出声，拼命抑制喘息的声音低沉得可怕。  
克拉克握着布鲁斯的手，看着布鲁斯的眼睛，悄声问：“那，我可以继续留在这里吗？”  
布鲁斯看了他几秒钟，紧接着伸出右手放在克拉克的后颈上，主动献上自己颤抖的双唇。  
布鲁斯像是香甜的糖果，而克拉克就像是喜欢糖果的小孩子。喜欢得不得了。明明中了药的是布鲁斯，但克拉克感觉自己也中了药，随着布鲁斯一起疯狂。  
比起布鲁斯来说，克拉克要生涩许多。唇齿间的纠缠大多是布鲁斯在主导，布鲁斯很享受这一点，或者是享受与克拉克的吻，可能是药的作用，这使他变得有些狂野。克拉克的回吻不敢太用力，但是他很认真。当他跪在浴缸边亲吻布鲁斯的喉结时，布鲁斯发出了难耐的闷哼，虽然只是短短一秒，克拉克却觉得这就是他致命的毒药。他并不满足于亲吻，他想触摸布鲁斯，想要更近一步。  
克拉克反手就能摸到布鲁斯结实的后背，在那上面，克拉克还可以摸到大大小小的伤疤，他觉得心痛，作为一个人类来说，布鲁斯简直像是将人类的潜能发挥到了极限，每次两人一起行动的时候，他总是佩服他到五体投地的程度。  
没给他太多的时间沉溺于对布鲁斯的叹服，克拉克很快的被布鲁斯颤抖的哼声吸引。他含住布鲁斯胸膛上的乳头，舌头温柔的舔过之后用牙齿轻咬，布鲁斯便会将性感的呻吟从口中吐出。虽然短暂至极。  
在意识到克拉克恶意的挑逗之后，布鲁斯拽住克拉克的头发使他抬起头，以粗暴的吻来警告他。  
“我……可不想在这里跟你做。”布鲁斯居高临下地睨着克拉克。  
克拉克愣了一下，脸瞬间涨得通红。布鲁斯意识到自己说了什么之后，又懊恼地低下头恶狠狠地给了克拉克一吻，“你听不懂吗？”  
心花怒放的克拉克把布鲁斯凶狠的语气当作掩饰害羞的行为。他站起来把布鲁斯抱出浴缸，这次他可没有用他的超能力瞬间转移，而是一边亲吻一边走到床边，温柔至极的放在床上。  
两人离开彼此双唇的间隙，克拉克在脱自己的衣服。布鲁斯看着他，“我……讨厌刚才的抱法。”  
克拉克伸手开了台灯，昏暗的灯光让布鲁斯看清了微笑的克拉克，“好，我下次不这样了。”  
“没有……下次。”布鲁斯拽过克拉克，亲吻他的双唇，“外星人，你做爱的时候还要开灯？”  
“因为是你。”克拉克无比诚实，真挚的蓝眼睛像宝石一样发着光，“我想看你。布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯硬生生把“变态”两个字吞进肚子里。  
克拉克低下头，感觉布鲁斯的身体温度比刚才还要热，显然药效并没有减退的迹象，反而更加严重，这点可以从布鲁斯的眼睛里看出来，他在克制自己的意志。  
这个人类啊……  
克拉克感觉心尖颤动，恨不得把这个人揉进身体里。心里这么想，行动也愈发的温柔，亲吻，抚摸，从布鲁斯的唇到结实的腹部。当他把手覆在布鲁斯的裤子上时，布鲁斯忍不出呻吟出声，腰也难耐的挺动，用自己的炙热主动去蹭克拉克的手。  
克拉克扒下布鲁斯的裤子，将他的昂扬收进口中时听到了布鲁斯呻吟着叫着自己的名字。哦，拉奥啊。克拉克含得更深了一些，他感觉自己也为此而变得性致盎然。  
舔弄着自己昂扬的男人，技巧说不上好，但是足够让布鲁斯疯狂。除去药的作用效应外，布鲁斯认为是他知道这是克拉克而不是其他人，这药也让他变得敏感，克拉克双手抚摸过的地方都像是着火了一样，每被他抚摸一次，布鲁斯就想要更多，他的坚挺也变得更加炙热，他身体每一个细胞都尖叫着，但却无处宣泄。布鲁斯难耐极了，抓着克拉克的头发，想让他更加深入一些。  
克拉克尽己所能的服侍布鲁斯，一手伸上去抚摸布鲁斯的腹部，一手向后探，去触碰那个隐秘的地方。  
布鲁斯蹭地坐起来，连忙按住克拉克探向自己后方的手，“你……”他觉得自己的脸色一定不好看。这个外星人，什么时候知道两个男人要做的话需要……这样？  
“嗯？”克拉克吐出布鲁斯的炙热。撑着身子抬起头看他。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯接着昏暗的光线看到了克拉克唇边一根银丝连着他的。  
色气。  
脑袋热气上涌，布鲁斯低头吻了克拉克，松开了阻止克拉克的手。  
“克拉克。”也许是药物影响，布鲁斯忍不住低声说，“我……痛苦……我……不知道，该跟谁说……我……”这话，何止是说此时此刻？他所想表达的，克拉克自然明白，于是他堵住布鲁斯的嘴，阻止了布鲁斯接下来的，可能让他更加心痛的话语。  
他们接吻的同时，克拉克将手探到布鲁斯身下，一手将他拥进怀里，一手撩拨他的炙热。吻够了，克拉克便饶过布鲁斯的唇，含着他的耳垂，全心全意的用手服侍布鲁斯，在他高潮的时候克拉克贴着布鲁斯的耳边，悄声说：“有我在这儿布鲁斯，有我在这儿。”  
布鲁斯抓着床单，药效给他带来快感，手心和手臂的疼痛使他在沉沦之时保持清醒。他现在有些讨厌过于清醒的自己了。  
释放后的布鲁斯喘息着，用手握住同样炙热的克拉克的。转过头看着他，拉过他的手，张开嘴，把手指含进口中。布鲁斯明显感受到克拉克更硬了。  
他很清楚，很明白自己在做什么。  
他从不相信任何人。  
但是他的身体，他的内心，都叫嚣着被某人，某事，某些东西填满。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯含着克拉克的手指说，“我的药效还没过。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯清明的眼睛，放在布鲁斯口中的手指轻轻动了一下，点着布鲁斯的舌，翻身压在他身上：“那么，我要开始下一步了。”  
当克拉克用手再次试探他身后的时候，布鲁斯感觉自己像只待宰的羔羊，除了为自己扩张的手以外，还有一个炙热的在他的大腿那里摩擦，时不时还会顶一下自己的入口。布鲁斯被搅得心烦，但是不可否认自己也很有感觉。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯低声催促道。  
“我怕……弄伤你。”克拉克说这句话的时候感觉脸颊通红。而布鲁斯又何尝不是？哦，该死，早知道他就应该在自己释放之后就喊停的。  
布鲁斯有些受不了克拉克这样磨磨蹭蹭的，迅速起身将克拉克压倒，用自己的去蹭与自己同样坚挺的炙热，然后一手扶住，尝试着让它进入自己。  
“布鲁斯……”这次呻吟出声的是克拉克。  
平常的布鲁斯绝对不会这么做，布鲁斯想着可能是药效真的没过，一边调整呼吸，一边恶狠狠地决定自己明天一定要揍克拉克一顿，他带着氪石戒指，打趴他不是问题。  
但很快的，布鲁斯便无暇去想自己明天怎么揍克拉克的这件事。从未被进入过的私处此时像撕裂般的疼。他想努力的抗拒，但却因为进入他的人是克拉克而无法抗拒。布鲁斯在克拉克整根没入之后趴在克拉克身上喘气，他听到克拉克强有力的心跳声，意识到自己也一样。  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克忍耐着，环住他的脖子，亲吻他的额头，脸颊，嘴唇，等布鲁斯适应了一会儿之后才开始小幅度的挺动。  
布鲁斯闷哼一声，在克拉克下一次顶弄的时候呻吟着叫克拉克的名字。他叫一声，克拉克一定会回以布鲁斯的名字。这似乎成了什么秘密的暗号，对方的名字每次在自己的唇齿间跃动一次，他们彼此便会越贴近一分，直到把对方都融进自己身体里，成为自己的一部分才肯罢休。  
布鲁斯渐渐觉得疼痛减轻便坐起来，克拉克顶一下，他就压低自己的臀部配合，随着速度加快，他不自觉的呻吟，尤其是克拉克顶到他不知哪里的时候，快感更加强烈，强烈到他整个身体都变得酥麻，疲软的分肢开始微微抬头。  
这种感觉相当奇妙。当他借着昏暗的台灯的光线看到克拉克沉溺欲望的表情时，不自觉的想让克拉克更加沉溺其中，所以忍不住摆动腰肢，将后面缩紧。  
克拉克显然受不住这个刺激，他叫布鲁斯的名字，伸出手抚摸布鲁斯的腰，抚摸他的腹肌，看着布在上面的伤痕，两手按着他的臀部，在他每顶一下的时候按得更深，速度也越来越快。布鲁斯的节奏完全被克拉克打乱。  
“我不行了……”布鲁斯喘息着，瘫到他身上。  
“我行。”克拉克反身压住布鲁斯，狠狠吻了他之后，直起身，抬起布鲁斯的腿，用力顶了进去。  
布鲁斯连话都说不出来，想说克拉克顶的太用力，进攻的速度太快，但一开口就是破碎不堪的呻吟，他干脆放弃，索性放开自己，跟克拉克一起沉溺情欲。  
夜还长。  
04  
天还没亮，布鲁斯就醒了。刚才的情事让他比平时还要疲惫，除了身后的疼痛之外，让他感觉不适的还有卡拉克抱着他这件事情。  
他完完全全被克拉克搂在怀中，他头顶就是克拉克均匀的呼吸，他可以感觉到他们的双腿在被子下面互相纠缠，他们的私处甚至也贴在一起……  
布鲁斯拒绝承认他有那么一点点的享受，一手推开卡拉克，两只脚一用力就把本来睡在床边的克拉克踹了下去。布鲁斯随手拿起自己的裤子，发现裤子上那道白色的痕迹显得特别刺眼——他从来没有这么……这么……布鲁斯不知道该如何表达，只是在克拉克爬起来问他怎么了的时候，又补了一拳。克拉克一脸无辜，布鲁斯也不想跟他谈论这件事，下床直奔浴室。  
两人洗漱好之后天刚蒙蒙亮，布鲁斯穿好克拉克借给他的衣服就开始收拾蝙蝠侠的衣服，一边把他来游轮的原因说了一遍。三言两语交待清楚就要走，克拉克连忙拦了一下。  
“那个，你……需要我带你回房间吗？”克拉克支支吾吾，脸还有些红，眼睛转来转去就是不敢看布鲁斯，“或者……你有什么需要随时可以叫我。”  
“我有腿。”布鲁斯回答，但他还是用了几秒钟才意识到了克拉克在说什么。布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，摔门，走人。  
如果不是听到布鲁斯加快的心跳，克拉克恐怕会以为他在生气，还好不是，还好不是。  
布鲁斯对昨晚的事羞于启齿，可偏偏克拉克还要提，如果不是昨晚自己的主动，他可能会忍不住再揍他两拳。想到这里布鲁斯觉得自己大概是真的疯了，要不就是药效真的没退——总之，他暂时，不想见到克拉克。  
回到房间后的布鲁斯如释负重，而下一秒却使他不得不神经再次紧绷——床上的被子被掀开，藏在里面的枕头被扎了好几个口子。昨晚放在桌上的纸此时掉在地上，连摆在桌上的那个空胶囊也不翼而飞。  
布鲁斯想安静思考一下想要杀掉他的仇家到底有多少，可他现在因为昨晚那放肆的情事浑身酸痛，挨着数仇家他也实在数不过来，不过既然他们已经下过一次手，接下来一定还会有第二次，第三次。  
他只要耐心等待就好。  
皇后号一大早就很热闹，当然有那么一小段插曲是因为布鲁斯·韦恩昨夜房间失窃。至于他本人有没有受到伤害，对此布鲁斯笑得一脸暧昧，而当人们看到他脖子上一抹殷红时，自然都明白一定是不知哪个温柔乡救了这哥谭骄子。  
持续关注这件事并没有多少，大多会当做饭后闲谈说一两句。不过也因为这个，前来“安慰”布鲁斯·-韦恩的女人也不在少数。然而因为手臂上的伤口不太方便布鲁斯只好拒绝和女人们的亲密接触，当然只是在行为上，这种情况来说，有一个固定的女伴是个比较好的办法。  
正巧，薇薇安就出现在了布鲁斯面前。  
“嗨~”注意到布鲁斯的薇薇安冲他挥挥手走了过来，“听说你昨天房间失窃……还好吗？”  
“谢谢关心。”布鲁斯牵起薇薇安的手，在她手背上落下一吻，“看到你的笑容，觉得什么都无所谓了。”  
“我想我并不是有此殊荣的唯一一人吧？”薇薇安冲布鲁斯眨眨眼，指了指脖子右边比较隐蔽的地方。  
薇薇安指的地方布鲁斯不用想都知道是怎样的状况，布鲁斯波澜不惊，提了提领子又吻了下薇薇安的手，说：“此时确实是唯一。”  
“那，韦恩先生，愿意赏光跟我参加今晚的舞会吗？”薇薇安说着拿出一张游轮活动表指给布鲁斯看，“今晚七点开始，在六楼，嫌吵还可以到甲板上吹吹海风……而且……或许可以使你放松一点，在经历昨晚的事情之后……”  
似乎确实可以让他放松一点……在经历过昨晚的事情之后。布鲁斯接过活动表看了一眼，正犹豫要不要答应，眼角的余光就注意到了正向他走来的克拉克。布鲁斯将活动表还给薇薇安，“真抱歉，应该是由我邀请才对……请问，薇薇安小姐，你愿意做我的女伴吗？”  
“当然愿意了~”  
凭借着非人的听力，克拉克很轻松就可以听到他们两人的对话内容。虚有其表的花花公子是布鲁斯的伪装，虽非他本意，但克拉克还是认为布鲁斯应该收敛些——至少在他面前。哦……也许昨晚的情事并不能代表什么，毕竟昨晚布鲁斯是在药物的控制下。克拉克有些沮丧。虽然这么想，但他仍然没有停止走向布鲁斯的步伐，只是越走近，身体就愈发难受，他的头，他的心脏，他的呼吸都像是被抑制了一样。这种感觉他无比清晰，是氪石的影响。  
他在昨晚后随时带着氪石？克拉克靠在扶手上，努力使自己保持站立，并且停下了走向布鲁斯的步伐。哦，拉奥啊。  
布鲁斯注意到了克拉克向他走过来，但是为什么停下他倒不清楚。不过这样也好，装作不认识他的样子和薇薇安走过去就可以了，现在他可不想跟他交谈。然而只走了几步，布鲁斯就清楚的听到克拉克在背后叫他。  
“韦恩先生。”  
该死。布鲁斯揽着薇薇安的手顿了一下，真是想什么来什么。  
布鲁斯回头看了一眼，发现克拉克隔着自己大约三四米的距离，站在那里看着自己，于是跟薇薇安说了抱歉之后才走到克拉克面前，“什么事？”  
现在克拉克的氪石反应可没有刚才那么强烈。  
“没。没什么。”小记者看起来有些犹豫，又像是松了口气，看了看薇薇安又看了看布鲁斯，小声嘟囔了句，“还以为你带着氪石戒指。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯可没有超人的超级听力。  
“没……你房间怎么回事？看起来可不像盗窃那么简单。”克拉克说完还指了指自己眼睛冲布鲁斯一笑，“你知道的，我的视力很好。”  
“你臭屁的样子很讨厌。”布鲁斯毫不留情的做出评价，“确实不是盗窃，是为了杀我。”  
克拉克摇摇头，“你的假期都是这么过的吗？我是说，被人暗杀？”  
“十有八九。因为我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯睨着克拉克，“你知道的，我很富有。”  
确实……很富有……克拉克被噎得一时无语，布鲁斯坏心眼的，有点乐于看他吃瘪的样子，翘起嘴角看着他笑，“那么星球日报的记者肯特先生，如果没什么其他事情的话，我要去陪我美丽的女伴了。”  
“嗯……我觉得你应该提防一下你美丽的女伴。”克拉克说，“还有，需要我帮你调查之类的吗？在你陪你美丽的女伴的时候。”  
“算了吧。”布鲁斯头也不回地挥手，“我可不想调查一艘毁掉的游轮……不过我想你可以帮我看看有没有行迹可疑的人或者可疑的物品——在我陪我美丽的女伴的时候。”  
克拉克暗地里翻了个白眼，心想有些话自己可真不该说。  
搜查东西对克拉克来说易如反掌，他只要站在甲板上就可以看到整个船的动态。每个人身上藏着的东西，或者是房间里。哦，我无意侵犯您的隐私。很抱歉。克拉克在使用超级视力前默默的道了歉，虽然不会有几个人听到。  
游轮很大，而且要找的东西并没有目标，所以克拉克不得不从船底开始每一件物品都挨个看过去。这样挺费时间，为了保持长时间的观察他不得不回到房间里去，坐在柔软的床上，无人打扰而且安静。  
时间过得很快，他可以清楚的看到天空逐渐昏暗，还有布鲁斯和那个女人在一起的画面……哦，不看这个。克拉克很快将视线转移。除了每层有两个他看不透的小铁盒之外并没有什么异常……至少在8楼以前是这样。8楼之后供人居住的客舱增多，看速度也比之前要慢。除此之外每层仍旧有两个他看不透的小铁盒。  
克拉克看到12楼的时候注意到其中一个房间里在一本书中夹着几张从报纸上剪下来的，布鲁斯·韦恩的照片。

05  
克拉克赶到的时候舞会已经开始了一段时间，虽然人很多，但凭借他的超级视力和超级听力，轻轻松松就可以找到布鲁斯和薇薇安的所在地。不过他很难靠近，对氪石的反应限制着他的能力，他不得不拉开距离。值得庆幸的是，这次注意到他的布鲁斯并没有像早上那样选择无视，而是向他走过来。  
克拉克在布鲁斯走来的时候跟他交换了手里一模一样的酒杯，“刚才看到你杯子里被放了药粉。”  
布鲁斯挑挑眉，“然后，你还发现了什么？”  
“你的照片，从报纸上剪下来的……我可不确定收藏你报纸上照片的女人是你狂热的爱慕者。”克拉克说着瞥了薇薇安一眼，“除此之外，我还发现船上每一层都装着两个含铅的盒子……她身上有氪石，她的耳钉里钳着。”  
现在布鲁斯明白为什么克拉克要和他保持距离了。  
“你先拆开那个铅盒看看里面是什么。”布鲁斯回头冲薇薇安笑笑，饮尽杯中的酒，“我去套下艾伦小姐的话。”  
克拉克和布鲁斯商定好两人的行动后，又盯着薇薇安看了一会儿，才告诉他薇薇安身上没有藏武器。闻言布鲁斯沉吟了一会儿，“你……看得是不是有点多？”  
“啊……”后知后觉的克拉克再看向布鲁斯的时候，对方已经由刚才严肃变成了玩味。那浅蓝的眼睛盯着他，像是要把他看穿一样，使他不由得后退一步，“嗯，你，小心。”  
说着飞快的逃走了。  
哦……童子军。布鲁斯心情大好，单手转着空酒杯，回头走向薇薇安。  
布鲁斯·韦恩最拿手的一项就是演，时机和状态都拿捏的恰到好处，这可要归功于布鲁斯多年来的应酬经验。薇薇安很快就注意到布鲁斯的不适，便询问布鲁斯要不要到甲板上散散步。  
“哦……当然，当然。”布鲁斯很自然的揽住薇薇安的肩膀，脚下不太稳，走起来比平常要慢，“真是抱歉……我酒量有些差。”  
“没关系，正好我也不太想在里面呆着了。”薇薇安跟布鲁斯一起扶着栏杆站立，将黑色的长发挽到耳后，一双水蓝的眸子温柔的注视着布鲁斯，他总是不由得会想起来同样拥有黑色头发蓝色眼睛的克拉克，这让他有些晃神。  
布鲁斯没有回话。甲板上人很少，没有一丝多余的声音，有的只有高悬的明月，连海风的吹拂和海浪声都恰到好处的令人感到惬意，他仍然不敢放松神经。他刻意不去看薇薇安，薇薇安的手从他到甲板上的那一刻一直在他的后背轻抚，要知道背部是最脆弱最容易受到攻击，也是最没有防卫的部位。他非常反感别人靠近。  
“布鲁斯。”薇薇安改了更加亲昵的称呼，“你还好吗？”  
布鲁斯暗自将常用的绳索固定在栏杆上，然后转身靠着，面对薇薇安抱歉的笑笑，“感觉头晕得，很厉害……抱歉，我可能要在这里呆一会儿。”  
薇薇安将双手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，几乎半个身体都靠在布鲁斯的身上，一边送上红唇，一边喃喃低语，说，“没关系，我会陪着你。”  
布鲁斯看着薇薇安的双唇，几乎没有犹豫的就吻了下去。紧接着他感觉以腰部为支点，肩膀受力，双脚被抬起。瞬间天旋地转，自己被薇薇安极有技巧的推下了船。  
不过好在布鲁斯反应迅速，一手抓住栏杆底部的同时不忘拽住薇薇安的脚踝。这下薇薇安可没有先前的温柔可人，从毫不犹豫的腿部攻击来看，布鲁斯至少能断定她接受过系统的训练。  
薇薇安被拽下甲板后，抓着栏杆毫不犹豫蹬了布鲁斯一脚，企图借力回到甲板上。布鲁斯当然不给她这个机会，攥着薇薇安脚踝的手将脚踝按在船体上，另一只踢过来的脚也紧跟着用手臂压住，稍稍施力便让薇薇安动弹不得。  
薇薇安哼了一声，眼底里尽是狠厉，“布鲁斯宝贝儿似乎也不像是外界传的那样是个中看不中用的花花公子嘛。”  
“别这么说，宝贝儿。”布鲁斯冲她眨眨眼，“跟我约会过的姑娘可都对我念念不忘呢。”  
薇薇安冷笑一声，“等药效一起，很快你就会死了。‘哥谭骄子醉酒坠海’喜欢这个标题吗？”  
“我倒是很喜欢‘美女意图谋害哥谭骄子被捕入狱’这个标题。”布鲁斯的笑容渐渐消退，没有了蝙蝠衣，他感觉自己的问话也略显无力，还不能问得特别详细，这让他有些头疼：“你真觉得我喝了那杯酒？你从一开始就是故意接近我，那个男人是你的同伙？”  
布鲁斯这么一说，薇薇安就明白了。这计不成，还有下一计。想着便伸出一只手按了下胸前的翡翠项链，被按下的圆形的坠子此时有规律的发着莹绿色的光，在黑夜里显得格外刺眼。  
对武器颇有研究的布鲁斯现在也明白薇薇安按下的是什么东西了，如果他们是同伙的话，那个男人昨晚不是去交易货物，而是去安装炸弹。布鲁斯沉着脸，手臂也跟着施力，他现在只有寄希望于克拉克了。  
薇薇安脚踝吃痛，但此时却笑了出来，“哦，不，你瞪着我也没用，你看，你活着我就没办法活，难得出来玩一趟，对不对？哦，你还有一分钟用来享受剩余的人生。”薇薇安说着说着，口齿开始模糊，两手再也抓不稳栏杆。  
永夜。

06  
游轮爆炸的同时，布鲁斯解开腰间的绳索跃向大海。可比起大海，他先接触到的是宽阔厚实的胸膛，然后被强有力的双手环抱着。他不用抬头就可以看到克拉克的脸，眼睛对着眼睛，唇对着唇。他甚至捕捉到了克拉克在接到他之后眼底里的笑意。  
他迅速被克拉克带着离开爆炸地点。  
“抱歉，我没注意到她的项链是控制炸弹的按……我也没能拆掉炸弹。”克拉克说，湛蓝的眼睛看着他，“不过我已经把所有人安全转移到最近的海岸了。”  
“哼，指望我夸你吗童子军？”布鲁斯没太多表情，他别过头，觉得这样被克拉克抱个满怀浑身上下都难受，还有稍不注意就会看到克拉克眼睛里的自己，太近了：“我讨厌这样的抱法。”  
克拉克只是笑，没做表达。  
到韦恩庄园没用多长时间，克拉克轻车熟路的找到布鲁斯的房间，用热透视在窗户上开了个洞，带着布鲁斯就飞了进去，稳稳地将他放在柔软的床上，“我想你的手臂应该好好包扎一下。”  
“停止看我的身体。”布鲁斯调整了姿势靠在床上，刚才在船上的时候他差不多已经理清是怎么一回事，“永夜”的货品交易说不定只是指用来杀自己的行动，对方利用女色接近自己，布置炸弹后，先是半夜刺杀，再是酒里投毒推自己下船，失败之后自杀引爆炸弹。  
“可惜仍然不知道幕后是谁；不过总有一天会抓到他。”布鲁斯已经放弃思考自己的仇家到底有多少了，说着看了一眼在他床边站着的克拉克和地下的玻璃渣，“你毁了我的蝙蝠衣，还弄坏了我的窗户。”  
“你可以把账单寄给我。”克拉克说着凑上前看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯没有后退，转手从枕边摸出一个小铅盒打开，在里面氪石戒指的影响下，克拉克很快就有了一系列的氪石反应，但他仍然保持着靠近布鲁斯的姿势。  
布鲁斯本意是想让克拉克离自己远一点，可他虽然不好受，但却没有丝毫退缩的意思。既然没有作用，布鲁斯索性将铅盒盖好扔得老远，又用另一只手揽住克拉克的后劲往下拉，将两人的距离拉得更近，“你是说，用你当记者那微薄的薪水？你确定能负担得起？”  
“那还请哥谭骄子手下留情。”没了氪石的影响，克拉克很快恢复了常态，微笑着，只要轻轻低头，便可将唇覆上布鲁斯的，事实上他也这么做了。  
“哼。”  
哥谭的夜晚难得像今夜一样明净如洗。  
早在克拉克破坏布鲁斯卧室的窗户时，阿尔福雷德就已经从床上爬起来，拿着一杆猎枪站在门口防卫。当他意识到那不过是韦恩庄园主人的友人时，他觉得自己是有些太过紧张了。现在，他向上抬头看的话可以清楚的看到二楼那个房间失去的窗户，甚至还可以隐约听到一些暧昧的声音。  
哦……他想，他明天修窗户的时候或许可以告诉他的老爷他们其实可以走门。  
又或者，他什么也不说。

-END-

 

—小剧场—

01·阿福的忠告  
“现在是夏天，老爷。”阿福将咖啡放在布鲁斯的身边，巨大的显示屏上标示着蝙蝠侠今晚夜巡要去的地方，和一些相关信息，比如，超能者追踪什么的。  
布鲁斯已经换好了蝙蝠战衣，他正在搜索今晚需要的内容，当然这并不会妨碍他与阿福的对话，“所以？”  
“所以。”阿福想了想口袋里的账单，他已经修了好多次窗户。接着又看了看打字如飞的韦恩老爷，认为他为哥谭尽心尽力的同时，也应当为自己的庄园尽心尽力，“您或许可以开着窗户休息，老爷。”  
打字如飞的韦恩老爷停顿了一下。  
当晚，据目击者称，超人被蝙蝠侠揍得毫无还手之力。  
接着，阿福的账单上再没有修理窗户这一项。

02·哦，恋爱  
超人在恋爱。  
除去超人，正联都聚在一起讨论这件事。而蝙蝠侠知道这个的时候，这个话题已经从怀疑升级到了确定。  
“怎么说？”蝙蝠侠端着杯子，他可真不知道他们在讨论这个。  
“蓝大个表情太明显了，有时候不自觉的就会笑，有时候就会闷闷不乐。”闪电侠脑子转得飞快，详细列举了几个时间点，“这些现象都是从上个月开始的，12日下午2点28分33秒，就在你站的的那个地方。不过那天你一整天都不在，不知道也正常。”  
“发呆的次数也在增长。”绿灯侠说，“……他该不会在单恋吧？”  
“我仍然认为直接去问比较好，不怕他不说。”神奇女侠拍了拍腰侧挂着的真言索。  
“这个是需要观察寻找线索才好玩……”接着就是七嘴八舌的讨论超人秘密的恋情。  
一旁沉默不语的火星猎人看着置身事外的蝙蝠侠，忍不住在心里叹气，超人的恋爱可是顺利的不像样啊……

03·礼物  
克拉克从不烦恼他应该送什么给喜欢的人，无论从什么角度来说，人们总是对稀奇的事物感兴趣，而不管是他的孤独堡垒还是外太空，都不缺这些东西。  
然而对方是布鲁斯的话又是另一回事了。  
从其他星球摘来的花？布鲁斯可能看都不会看一眼。  
氪石？哦，得了吧布鲁斯的储存量比卢瑟的还多。  
武器？克拉克想了想布鲁斯拉风的蝙蝠车蝙蝠战机，默默的打消了这个念头。  
“也许你应该送一些能表达你心意的东西。”给克拉克参考意见的巴里一边吃着甜甜圈一边说，“玫瑰啦之类的。”  
克拉克若有所思。  
过了不久布鲁斯就收到克拉克送的一个小铅盒，里面放着粉色的石头戒指，微微的泛着淡粉色的光芒。  
布鲁斯抬眼看了看克拉克，见他并没有被绿氪辐射的反应，“这是？”  
“礼物。粉色氪石。”克拉克说，水色的眼睛看着布鲁斯眨了眨，“它会使我变得更想亲吻你。”  
布鲁斯闻言缓缓合上盖子，问克拉克，“那现在呢？”  
克拉克毫不犹豫地给了他一个火热的吻。


End file.
